


Sweet Banter

by sparksfly013



Series: Ladynoir July 2017 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2017, ladynoirjuly2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly013/pseuds/sparksfly013
Summary: Chat Noir finally manages to get Ladybug to share a small personal detail with him.





	Sweet Banter

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter can be read as a oneshot or as a continuation of the last chapter. 
> 
> Prompt #2: Banter

Ladybug sat on a rooftop, toying around with her yoyo as she waited for her partner to start patrol. It wasn't unusual for either of them to be late. Civilian life could be demanding for both of them. She had been slightly late herself, but at the very least she had completed her project with Alya well before the deadline, despite being rudely interrupted by an Akuma attack while they'd been analysing Romeo and Juliet. Coincidentally, the Akuma victim had been rejected by his girlfriend when he had proposed to her. Hawkmoth had taken advantage of his emotions to wreak havoc near the Champs Élysée. 

Thankfully, Alya hadn't "ditched" Marinette to film the fight. 

Unfortunately though, Marinette couldn't exactly say the same for herself. 

Ironic, wasn't it? 

When Alya's phone chimed with a notification from the Ladyblog alerting her to an Akuma, she whined about having to finish their assignment for Ms Bustier's class, cursing Marinette and her "need to stay on task" at all times, while Marinette excused herself to the bathroom to transform. 

She knew there had been a risk of the battle taking longer than expected, making Alya suspicious, but what else could she have done? 

Maybe it was her Ladybug luck on her side, but the fight had taken all of fifteen minutes, not including the time spent trying to comfort the victim, or the time Chat Noir spent trying to convince her to give her a list of her favourite pastries and cakes. 

Alya had fangirled the rest of the afternoon over that specific "Ladynoir moment", going on and on relentlessly about how she and Chat Noir were "literally the most perfect couple ever". 

She’d gone on to come up with various theories about the relationship between her and Chat Noir. Some of them were admittedly plausible, but most others were completely out of this world. 

If Alya were to somehow find out that in her hand was a slip of paper with her favourite treats with Chat Noir's name on it, Marinette wasn't entirely convinced her best friend would survive the inevitable heart attack. 

As if right on cue, Chat Noir plopped himself down beside her. "Good evening, Chat Noir," she greeted with a smile. 

He grinned back. "My Lady, you look wonderful this evening as always."

Ladybug shook her head with a laugh. "Sooner or later your flirting is going to get old, Chaton." 

"Ah, but it doesn't change the fact that you enjoy it." He quirked an eyebrow at her, daring her to argue with him. 

She scoffed. She'd never admit to his face that she really didn't mind at all. It was simply one of the many secrets she would take to her grave. 

"By the way," he started. "Are you really not going to tell me your favourite food?" 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. He had no idea she fully intended to share this small detail of her personal life with him, and she knew he wouldn't have any problems with returning the favour, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with him first. 

"I'll let you guess," she teased with a smirk. She hid the slip of paper away from him. 

He pouted. "There are so many things you could like, my Lady!" He lay back down, resting his head on his arms. "Not even a clue?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. She fidgeted with the paper. “Guess away, kitty cat.”

He tapped his chin with a clawed finger and hummed, deep in thought. “Croissants?”

“I’m fond of those,” she replied half-heartedly. She found his expression of deep thought rather amusing. She knew it wasn’t much to know her favourite treats, but to him, every tiny detail she shared about her civilian life was precious. “That’s not all though.”

“So there’s more?” He looked at her in surprise. She nodded. “Macarons?”

“My absolute favourite,” she said with a grin, sweet taste of her Papa’s best strawberry macarons lingering on her tongue in silent longing. “But there is more.”

“Come on, my Lady,” he whined, gently clawing at her arm. “Share your secrets with me.”

She laughed. “Gougères are another favourite,” she said. 

He sat up straight and looked her in the eye. “Cheese?”

“What? You hate cheese?”

“I wouldn’t say I hate it, but I don’t like it,” he said, avoiding eye contact with her. 

“Really, Chaton?” She giggled and poked his side. 

“It stinks!” He cried suddenly. She bit back another laugh and patted his hair.

“If it’s any consolation, it isn’t my favourite,” she placated. 

“I love chocolate cake,” he said. 

“Really?” She grimaced. She didn’t mind it, but she found that chocolate cake was just a bit too common to be a favourite since she could get it any time. “I feel like it’s a tiny bit overrated.”

“My Lady, I always thought you were a chocolate lover,” he gripped his chest in mock hurt. “You wound me.”

“It’s just—” She hesitated for a split second, “— I can get it any time I want, so I prefer to choose something special.”

“But chocolate is literally the best food mankind has ever come up with,” he insisted. 

She turned to him with a smirk. “Isn’t chocolate toxic to cats?”

“To most cats, yes,” he agreed. “But this cat could eat it like there’s no tomorrow.”

“Well, no wonder you’re so unbearably sweet,” she joked. She glanced at him. Even in the low lighting, she could see that his face had turned red beneath his mask. 

“You t-take that back!” He sputtered after a couple seconds of silence.

She chortled and stood up, holding out her hand for him to pull himself up. “We should get started on patrol.” 

“Is that it?” He asked doubtfully. “No other favourites to work with?”

She placed the folded-up piece of paper in his hand and closed his fist over it with a smile. “Have fun with it.” She turned around and leapt off the building, swinging out her yoyo, her love-struck kitty following not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, I will still be posting during the Miraculous Blackout period because I planned to post during Ladynoir July from the start, but I am still in full support of the blackout and all the artists and writers who are participating.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @chatnoir013


End file.
